The band
by rose mccallahan
Summary: Kagome and Sango need a band for work what happens when Kagome meets the perfect guys? InuXKag SanXMir
1. First Meeting

Me and Sango were practicing in our garage. Her on guitar, me singing and sometimes (if a song requires a fiddle) I fiddle or keyboard. In case you can't tell we're kinda in a band… well not really a band, more like two people meet at each others houses and sing and play and if our parents aren't home an occasional beer. "That was awesome Kagome! Now all we need is a few more people and a gig and bada boom instant stars. Wada ya think?" "Well I don't know about stars but small town celebs for sure." "Whatever. Anyways I gota get home or else Dads gonna kill me… Adios." "Bye. Tomorrow your place k?" "k." I shut up the garage after she got on her magenta motorcycle and sped away. "Kagome did you feed tonight?" Her mellow mother asked. "Yes mom. The horses were very happy to see me I wonder if Souta Fed them yesterday. Kagome was in black skinny jeans and a purple t shirt with a white puppy with a halo and black puppy with horns and said witch side are you on? Her long raven hair was streaked with pink and white and pulled into a low ponytail. "Yes I did! I'm not the one who keeps handing off her chores to Mom!" "I don't either!" "Yeah right! You're always practicing with Sango not doing your chores!" "I practice for my job you play video games for fun and have mom pay for your food and clothes and other crap! I pay for my own stuff." "Fine! I give up." "Good now that that's worked out, you two dishes." "Yes mama." After that was over Kagome went to bed before school in the morning.

:XXXXXXXXXXXX:

Kagome rode up on her green motorcycle jumped off and this guy bumped in to her and made her home work spill out everywhere. "Hey watch where you're going wench!" "I'm so- HEY!" "What?" "Wench? I am not a wench, you jerk." "Really? Cause you sure look like one!" "Fine then jerk!" "Hey wait, I'm sorry I'm just having a really bad day." "It's 7:45 how bad can your day be?" "You'd be surprised. Let me get that for you." "What's your name?" "Inuyasha. Yours?" "Kagome. You seem like an ok guy now so I'll forgive you." "Wow the bitch sinking her teeth into another one?"


	2. Let Me Walk You to Class

"What's up, Kinky-ho?" It was Kikyo, the biggest slut in school and my only rival for the lead choir spot "What'd you just call me?" She looked at me like I was scum! Can you believe it? Scum! "Kinky-ho. That a problem?" "No, as long as you don't give sir hotness over here any of your diseases." That got me pissed off! Who was she to just assume I have any kind of STD let alone sleep with this guy who btw has the cutest triangular fuzzy ears atop his head! "Uh what makes you think we're sleeping together?" "You wouldn't be looking at her if you weren't." That's it I couldn't take anymore! I slapped her. I admit it. I lost control. "You bitch! Who do you think you are just pickin on people for no reason! Me, I understand. Him, I don't! I mean what did he EVER do to you? Keep being a bitch see where that gets you in life Kinky-ho!" She just stood there speech less. Good. I picked up my stuff and stormed off. 'Who the hell has the right to treat anyone like a piece of shit? I swear if my mama wouldn't ground me for life id teach her a-' "Hey! Wait up!" It was the guy with the cute ears. I'm gonna touch 'em. "Hey so wha- what are you doing?" I had my hand on his ears rubbing them. "WOW! These are super soft" "yeah and their real so quit rubbing them!" "sorry I just wanted to touch 'em." " any way what's your first period, I'll walk you to class." Wow. This guy sure is nice. "um music with Mr. Myoga. You?" "same. Let's go wench!" God if I didn't have a good felling 'bout this guy, I'd sock 'em. "Coming. Hey what's your name?" "Inuyasha. You?" "Kagome." "Nice."


	3. srry but verry important read plz AN

Ok I know people are probly gonna hate me for this but im suffering serios rittters block. its like I have an amazing idea and then amnesia. its so god damn annoying! there like my best works! and by the time I get a paper and pen its gone. ive tride everything! so if u guys will give me suggetions ill gladly consider them. seriously I don't care if there your sickest fantices or your "happy place" I mean so happy people are giving u looks like u gotta b hospitleized or u seriously think u r crazy I don't give a fuck! Just help! Everyone that submits a suggestion will get a personal PM when the next chapter is out. I swear to god or gods and goddeses or budda or whoever u worship! Its keeping me up I've now gone 5 days without sleep! I need a pill or somthin! God fuck it! Im gonna go knock my self out with a good ole' 2 by 4 now. PLZ I BEGGING NOW HELP!


	4. Mate?

(ipov)

This girl was pretty and feisty and…god damn it! That scent. He got lost thinking about the different smells in her scent. There was strawberry, lillys, a medow, and just a hint of the ocean. He was pulled out of daydreaming when he heard this bitch calling him sir hottnes with some kind of supposed to be sexy but looks like you just got done eating shit. Did she just say that this girl had stds? For some reason his demon wanted to rip her apart for saying that. Before he even got the chance a loud SMACK was heard and this sexy girl looked deadly now. The look in her eyes made HIM cringe! 'goddamn it! Shes just a human get a grip' _'but a human who is hot. I just wanna rip her cloths off and-' _'STOP! Shit dad told me about this. Fuck!' _'well how can you do better? I mean she cant reject us she was born to be our MATE! So stop being a pussy fuck her'_ 'ill let her decide if she wants too ill go for it but right now gotta walk her to class.'

(kpov)

The walk to class was nice… who is she kidding she had the urge to jump on him and loose her v card right there. 'Fuck Kagome hes just a guy don't loose your cool' she looked up and met pools of amber. She could just look at them for hours and- 'shit' she triped on flat ground and almost came face first with the cement but strong hands stopped her. "you ok?" shit this guy actually cared unlike a certin wolf demon. "yeah, just bein clumsy." They finaly arrived at the music room with time to spare. walked in and told kagome since there wasn't really anyone else around she should practice something. "k." kagome got out some cds and pulled out one by orianthi

"How Do You Sleep?"

[Verse #1:]

Boy, you tried to make a mess of me

Tear me down and make me believe

Thank God, I didn't fall too deep

Why'd you try to make a mess of me

There was something 'bout the things you said

Just to try to get into my head

Go lie in that empty bed

Boy, you know now just what you did

[Chorus:]

So tell me why are you trying so hard

Whoa, just to break my heart

Kept on pulling me in

Thought I would give in

So tell me before I leave (Tell me)

How do you sleep

[Verse #2:]

Wish I could erase you from my mind

Take away the pain I feel inside

Like a fool, you didn't bring a light

Boy, you know I saw right through your lies

I'm gonna throw all those things away

You gave to me to make me wanna stay

I heard you never, never cared anyway

Don't think that I'll be coming back someday

[Chorus:]

So tell me why are you trying so hard

Whoa, just to break my heart

Kept on pulling me in

Thought I would give in

So tell me before I leave (Tell me)

How do you sleep

[Ad-Lib:]

Ooh, yeah, yeah

[Guitar Solo]

[Chorus:]

So tell me why are you trying so hard

Whoa, just to break my heart

Kept on pulling me in

Thought I would give in

So tell me before I leave (Tell me)

How do you sleep

[Guitar Solo]

[Backing Vocals:]

Sleep

How do you sleep

Sleep

Sleep

Sleep

How do you sleep

[To Fade]

She finished and got some water. Inuyasha just stared speechless

(ipov)

' I have gotta get her to sing again' looked at a paper on his desk and told Inuyash to sing he pointed to a shelf and said pick one of those gutars "use one of those." 'alright then' a song poped into his head at random so he thought 'fuck it' the click 5 just the girl

She's cold and she's cruelBut she knows what she's doin'She pushed me in the pool At our last school reunionShe laughs at my dreamsBut I dream about her laughterStrange as it seems She's the one I'm after  
Cause she's bittersweetShe knocks me off of my feetAnd I can't help myselfI don't want anyone elseShe's a mysteryShe's too much for meBut I keep comin' back for moreShe's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
She can't keep a secretFor more than an hourShe runs on 100 proof attitude powerAnd the more she ignores meThe more I adore herWhat can I do?I'd do anything for her  
Cause she's bittersweetShe knocks me off of my feetAnd I can't help myselfI don't want anyone elseShe's a mysteryShe's too much for meBut I keep comin' back for moreShe's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
The way she sees it's me[ From: . ]On her caller IDShe won't pick up the phoneShe'd rather be aloneBut I can't give up just yetCause every word she's ever saidIs still ringin' in my headStill ringin' in my head  
She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin'Knows just what to saySo my whole day is ruined  
Cause she's bittersweetShe knocks me off of my feetAnd I can't help myselfI don't want anyone elseShe's a mysteryShe's too much for meBut I keep comin' back for more  
Cause she's bittersweetShe knocks me off of my feetAnd I can't help myselfI don't want anyone elseShe's a mysteryShe's too much for meBut I keep comin' back for moreOh, I keep comin' back for moreShe's just the girl I'm lookin' forJust the girl I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' forI'm lookin' forI'm lookin' forJust the girl I'm lookin' for

(kpov)

That's it. Hes joining the band! Kagome ran up squealing like a school girl and dragged him into the hall and asked while bouncing "Will you please join my band? Ill do anyth- What the fuck!?" she was pulled away from inuyasha and pulled down the halls and into a janitors closet. She felt something against her throte "Why are you hannging out with that mutt face Kagome? You know you ARE my woman! (A/N: who could it be?) Now Ive been patient but time to show you." Kagome felt a hand inside her pants all she could think was 'Inuyasha help!'

(ipov)

Inuyasha followed kagomes scent to a janitors closet. 'whats she doing in there?' then he heard and smelt it. Tears. 'Kagome is in trouble' he opend the door and saw 3 things befor everything went red those were 1:Koga with his pants down holding a knife 2: kagome with thank god her pants up 3:her beautiful face smuged with tears.

(Inu's demon pov)

_Mate hurt. will kill. "basterd." _Kouga stiffed the air this wasn't a half demon, it was a dangorus and deadly FULL demon. "Hey I was just about to take my womans virginity so back the hell off!" _"mate hurt. Crying. You will pay!" _with that said inuyasha punched kouga in the face breaking his jaw and the fight began.

(kpov)

'He came for me- WAIT… Mate? Im his mate? That would explain things.' Kagome couldn't help but smile.


	5. Quick AN

Ok finals are comin up so this story is on pause until june 14. to clarify that's when ill start rightin again. Just gotta ask this… What the FUCK is the diference between a meteoroid and a meteorite? Cause im gonna go 2 summer skool if I don't get this useless crap! Seriously Im not gonna be an astronot or any thing im gonna be a lawyer so when the fuck am I gonna use this? like in family court be all like well the difference between a meteoroid and a meteorite is blah blah blah… sorry im ranting so yeah no updates until whenever I get my ass in gear so sorry bout this.


	6. Chapter 5 preview

Ok im stuck soo ill give u a preview plz PM me with any ideas you have I wont tell you I hate it or its stupid it matters what my readers want and well sorry it took so long. Any way… on with the preview!

(kpov)

All Kagome could do was watch speechless. 'How is he beating a full demon. Hes just a half demon.' She watched as Inuyasha landed punch after punch destroying Kouga's face. Finaly she couldn't take anymore, she had to stop this. She ran up and grabed Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha, please stop! Hes not worth it." Inuyasha stoped and stood up, still in demon mode. "_Mate hurt. Must make mate safe_." With that he picker her up in his arms and ran.

(Inu's demon pov)

'_must find safe place_.' 'hey stop! Where are you taking her?' '_to a safe place_.'


End file.
